The Wedding Bells
by Amellia Rose
Summary: This was inspired by The Midnight Dance By CartoonNerd12. In the north of equestria lives six princess and their mothers. They are all around twenty in this tale. They go on a quest with their cousin to find their father the missing king. What will they find? And will the find out that things aren't all they seem. Find out in this an fic. Also I don't own mlp I just own my oc's.
1. prologue

There was once a kingdom in the icy north of Equestria. There lived a lonely king named Sombra. He then fell in love with Princess Luna the ruler of the night. They had six daughters and this is their names were the eldest Fluttershy and Applejack. Next was Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Lastly was Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy and Applejack were the oldest at 20 years old. Pinkie and Rarity were 19. Rainbow and twilight were 18 and the all had to get married soon. They wanted to get married to their true love and find their missing soon will find true love but they will have to wait. They live with their mother but their father vanished a long time ago.

Fluttershy is an animal lover and a buttercream pegasus. She has a long pink mane and is an excellent student and loves her mother. She also misses her father. She also has teal eyes.

Applejack is a hard worker and helps the servant with the housework. She is an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail. She always has her mane and tail in a ponytail but her bangs. She is also a great student who loved to help her sisters with their studies. She also has emerald eyes.

Rarity is a dress maker. She has a white coat and a curly indigo mane and does well in her studies. She also helps the younger students. She has sapphire eyes.

Pinkie Pie is a party planer. She is a pink earth pony with a darker pink mane and tail that is poofy. She is a horrible student in the classroom but is good outside the classroom. She loves her family and is always happy. She has sky blue eyes.

Rainbow Dash is a speedy flyer. She has a cyan coat and a rainbow mane and tail. She hates school but does pretty well. She is very protective of her family. She has rosy colored eyes.

Twilight is a magician and loves to study and go to school. She is a perfect student and is advanced in all her studies. She loves her family. She is a purple unicorn with purple eyes and a indigo mane with a purple and pink streak in them.

Their cousin has blue eyes and a yellow and pink mane and tail. She is a white unicorn. Her name is Apple Ribbon. She loves to help Rarity and AJ. She is like Twilight with her studies. She parties with Pinkie And Rainbow. She also helps Flutters with her animals. Her mother is Queen Celestia. Her aunt is Queen Luna.

* * *

**I combined the first two chapters May 22, 2016)**


	2. applejack's crush & Rarity's Beau

The girls were all at the crystal palace getting ready for a gala tonight. Rarity was going crazy about their outfits.  
"Rarity calm down we will look fine in any thing you make us," said Fluttershy.  
"Ya Rare," added Apple Ribbon. Apple was in the middle of curling her hair. Applejack was in the kitchen help the cook.

* * *

In the kitchen AJ was cooking soap when her crush came in.  
"Hi AJ," said her crush Carmel. She turn to him in surprise.  
"Oh! It's you, you scared me, "AJ said with a then turned back to her simmering soup on the stove.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but, your sisters and cousin are waiting for you," Carmel said with a smile.  
"Oh crap that's right. Uh could you take over making the soup?" Applejack asked him.  
"Sure!" he said and took over the soup as AJ went to her sisters and cousin.

* * *

"Applejack finally I've waited forever!" Rarity yelled as she decided what to do with AJ's hair. "You were in the kitchen? Rarity sated more than asked.  
"Yah I was and why did ya'll send Carmel?" AJ asked.  
"Because he offered to find you. Why?" Rarity told her.  
"No reason just wanted to know," said AJ as she was blushing.  
"You like him!" Rarity stated more than asked.  
"No" lied AJ.  
"Yes you do!" said Rarity.  
"Fine yes I do," AJ finally admitted.  
"Uh Applejack I need your help," Carmel said as he entered the room.  
"What happened?" AJ asked.  
"Nothing happened I just don't know where the spices are,"said Carmel with a faint blush that AJ didn't see but, a certain unicorn did.  
"Applejack go and help him than come strait back alright," Rarity told her.

* * *

"I wonder what she's up to?"mumbled AJ but, Carmel still heard.  
"What do you mean?" Carmel questioned. Which shocked Applejack cause she didn't know she had said it that loud.  
"Well when she put's off makeover time for something else then she is up to something. Oh here we are and here are the spices," she said and then went back to her room.

* * *

It was time for the gala and Rarity was super excited about her plans for tonight. She knew AJ and Carmel liked each other and she was going to get them together. She made AJ wear her hair in a bun with a green apple clip in it. Her dress was apple green with tan lace trim.

Rarity was wearing an indigo dress with purple trim. Her hair was in it's normal style. Pinkie was wearing a pink and blue dress that was very poofy. Her hair was brushed and nicely curled. Rainbow dash had on a rainbow dress with a black trim. Her hair was neatly brushed and the ends curled.

Apple Ribbon was in a pale yellow dress with green and blue earrings. Her hair was in a loose bun. Fluttershy was in a light green dress with pale blue trim. Her hair was in loose curls. Twilight was in a lavender dress with gold trim. Her hair was curled. They all had on their tiaras.

_Knock knock knock._

"I'll get it!" said Rarity. She opened the door and there stood a handsome pegasus was light blue and a black coat.

"Hello! How do you do? I am looking for a Miss Rarity," the stallion said.

"I'm her. Who are you?"Rarity said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Thunderlane and I'm here to take you to the ball!" Thunder told her.

"How to you know me?" Rarity asked.

"My friend Carmel told me about you and your sister Applejack,"he told her.

"Well can you tell Carmel to take AJ to the ball?" asked Rarity.

"Already done. CARMEL!" Thunder yelled.

"Yes. I'm here. Hi Rarity,"Carmel said.

"APPLEJACK!"Rarity called.

"Yah! Sugarcube,"AJ said.

"These boys are here to take you and I to the ball!" Rarity said excitedly.

"Aright. Bye sugarcubes!" AJ said to the other girls.

"See ya!" They said back.

* * *

"So where are you from Thunder?" Rarity asked while they were dancing.

"I'm from the lower parts of Canterlot and I came here to help my brother Rumble,"he replied.

"That's very kind of you. Oh and I should have told you this earlier but look handsome in your suit." Rarity said to him.

"Thank you and you look stunning tonight," he relied as they took a break from dancing.

"Thank you" she said with a slight blush" What do you think of AJ and Carmel together?"she asked.

I think they are a good couple," he was about to say something when Fluttershy and a red stallion with a country accent came in shouting

"TIMBERWOLVES!"

* * *

**Hi! So I have returned! Um so yeah. I combined some chapters. I still left it on a cliffhanger. Bye my chaotic roses!**


	3. From Everfree With love

**Hi me again. Yes I know I left you on a cliffhanger. But it was so fun. Yup and I hope you like this chapter.**

_previously_

_TIMBERWOLVES!_

While Rarity was dancing, Fluttershy was in the gardens. A red stallion noticed her and went up to her.

"Howdy miss,"he said.

"Oh my I thought I was alone. Um, if you don't mind me asking who are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't mind. I'm Big Mac. And who are you miss?"

"Oh I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you," They talked about many things when…

"Grrrrr!"

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Run!"

While running she asked"Why are we running?"

"Timberwolves!" They reached the ballroom door and ran in yelling "TIMBERWOLVES!"

Ponies started to run around screaming.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled.

"Hi um could you maybe help Big Mac and I with the timberwolves?" Fluttershy asked while fight the timberwolves and the girls all help against the timberwolves.

"Howdy miss Applejack how are you?"Big Mac asked

"I'm good how about ya?"

"I'm also good. Sorry about the timber wolves their cranky cause of the noisy ball tonight,"

"Um, you know each other?" Fluttershy asked them.

"Yup him and his granny let's me stay with them when I go to their farm. His like a brother to me," AJ said. Everybody had calmed down. AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy were all dancing and talking to their dance partners.

"So, could you tell me about your granny?"Fluttershy asked.

"She's pretty old, but she is very sweet."

"She sounds very nice."

"So, what about your family?"

"Well there's Apple Ribbon…" She told him of her family.

"Well I also have a little sister."

"Oh that's nice what's her name?"

"Her name is Applebloom."

"She sounds very sweet."

"she is and she is 10 yrs. old."They continued to talk until it was time for them to part.

"So you going to go home ow?"

"Nah, I'm staying at a hotel."

"Oh why don't you stay here?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

Oh no it's alright." Then her sisters came up a said...

"Are you ready for girls night?"

Yah but let me show Big Mac to his room."

"Okay!" They then went to find Apple Ribbon.

ARC

The girls were in there room. Fluttershy's bed spread s were baby pink. AJ's bed spread were orange Pinkie's were hot pink. Rainbow's were rainbow sheets with white pillows. Rarity had white sheets with indigo comforter and pillow. Twilight's were purple. Apple Ribbon's were pink,yellow, and blue striped.

ARC

Big Mac's room was red with a king sized bed. the bed spread was granny smith green and red. He got out of the suit he was wearing and fell onto the bed. He soon fell into a deep slumber.

ARC

The girls were having fun when their mother's walked in the room.

"Time for bed,dears." Said Queen Luna.

"Aright" the girls replied.

They all soon fell into a deep sleep not knowing that this would be one of their last night of peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Hi! Hope you like it. I will update my other story soon. Yah! The next Chapter is about My OC because I Guess I'll do the first half of the mane 6 then a break then the second half next. Review please. Bye!**


	4. Apple Ribbon's sheild part 1

Apple Ribbon was walking down the hall the day after the gala when she bumped in to someone. They both landed on the floor with a small thud. The pony she bumped into offered her their hoof.

"I'm sorry to have bumped into you like that." a male voice said. The stallion had a pink and orange mane and tail styled like Blueblood's and his coat was yellow orange. His cutie mark was a red shield with a orange and yellow sun on it.

"Oh That's alright. My name is apple Ribbon. What's yours?.' She asked him.

I'm Sunset Shield. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm lost and need some help. Could you help me?"

"Sure I know this place like the back of my hoof." So she showed his the whole castle and ended at the barracks."And lastly here is the barracks. By the way why are you here at the castle?" She asked him.

"Oh! Didn't tell you that I was a newly recruited guard? Silly me."he replied.

"OH! Cool! So do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah a sister her name is Sunset Shimmer."

"I'll have to introduce me sometime."

"We could go see her right now she should be off of work now."

"Alright! Where does she work?"

"The library she loves books." "MY cousin would love that job. She loves books too!" They then head to Sunset Shimmer's home.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The two were at Sunset Shimmer's home.

"Hello?" Sunset Shimmer asked. While having the door cracked.

"It's me sis! I brought a friend to meet you!"shield said.

"Oh! Well come on in..."Shimmer knew that Apple Ribbon was a princess but Apple gave here the quiet sign.

"What is it shim?"

Oh nothing. I'm just surprised that your friend is a girl Sunny."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean."

" You have never brought a girl ."

"Alright you got me." they then went to the living room and sat on the coach.

"So Ms. Shimmer Sunny boy has never had a girlfriend?" Apple asked while Sunny was blushing.

"Yep! and please call me Shim. How did you meet?"

" OH Well..." Apple then explain how they meet and just some other gossip.

" Hey we should be going" Sunny said.

OH Look at the time Sunny's right. OH But please come over again some time." Shim said.

"Will do!" Apple said while they were getting up.

At apple's door...

"*Buena narches!" Apple said

"Buena narches." Sunny replied.

As Apple laid in her bed she thought..._Sunny is soo cute._ She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Apple was walking down the hall of memories when she saw a tall stallion with a silver mane and the brightest green eyes. His coat was a light shade for black and he had on guard's set of amour. He had his helm off and she could tell he was a rough and tumble kind of stallion.

"Hello miss?" he stranger said breaking her train of thought.

"Oh! Sorry didn't see you there." she replied.

"I don't think that's the case. I saw you staring a me."he said humorously.

"Was not!" He looked at her with a grin."Okay I was."

"The names Gleaming Lance and yours"

Apple Ribbon and please don't bow.

"Alright I'm on break so do you what to go get a donut?"

"Sure"

_At the donut shop_

"So what are your hobbies Gleaming"

"I love to play with the kid at the local orphanage and take care of my mother."

"Oh! that's so thought full. Why do you take care of your mom in your free time?"

"Her health is decreasing and we don't have enough money for great doctor." he said with a tear in his eye.

"That's awful! Tell you what you get her a good doctor and tell them to send the bill to Princess Apple Ribbon."

"Oh no! We couldn't do that."

"Yes you can! Take me to her now please. I will excuse you for your time away from your job and you will get paid."

"Oh fine!"

_At his mom's house_

"MOM!"

"Yes,Who's with you dearie?" said an earth pony mare with a graying blue mane with a light black coat,and motherly green eyes.

"I'm Princess Apple Lyn Ribbon Chaos but Apple is fine."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to send you to a good doctor ma'am."

"Oh we don't have enough money for that."

"You aren't paying for it I am. So let's go I already set up an appointment for you."

"Why?"

"You are an older mare that gave to all the foals around so you should live the rest of your life in peace. Now lets go.'

_At the doctor's office_

"A miss Dazzling Heart?"a nurse said.

"Right here." said Apple as she help Gleaming's mom up.

"So what seems to be the problem"the doctor. 35 minutes later.

"Bring her to this hospital for her surgery and your all set." said the doctor.

"Alright so what do I owe you." said Apple.

"You don't owe us anything this good sir does I think."

"Nope I do. So how much?" she said again.

"Uh 100 bits" he said nervously.

"Okay! Here send the bill to my castle and say the Princess orders it gets paid and it will!" She said happily!

_After dropping off miss Dazzling at her home_

Gleaming hugged Apple and whispered"You don't know how much that meant to me. Thank you."

"I'm happy i could help you, and you're welcome." she whispered while still hugging him.

They ate together and and then walked in the moonlight.

_'She's so pretty and so very kind. I think I'm in love.' _Gleaming thought while they walked.

_'He's so handsome and is very caring. I think I'm in love. But I like sunny too! Uh ow what do I do?' _Apple thought.

After their walk they departed their way.

"I'm so tired!"sad Apple

"Oh really even tired enough to not say hello?" said mysterious voice.

* * *

_Even too tired to say Hello? said a mysterious voice._

"Hello?" Apple said full of fear.

"Hello sister," said the voice.

"AURORA ROSE!" Apple shouted with glee.

"Shhhh! We don't want to wake up mom, she needs her sleep,"Aurora said. She was a mix of different animals. Her head and body is peach and was a pony's. Her left front leg is a dark magenta lion paw. And her right is a aqua blue pony leg. Her back left leg is a green pony leg. Her right is a yellow green dragon leg. Her tail is like Discord's but is brown with red colored spines and a wavy blonde tip. On her head are a red unicorn horn and a blue deer mane is long,wavy, and blonde. Her eyes are a cerulean blue color. Her left wing is sliver and her right is a greenish yellow color.

"Alright, but weren't you at a prep school that didn't end until the 5th, it' the 1st?" asked a very happy and confused Apple.

"Yes, but I left because I was being bullied," Aurora replied.

"Well we'll talk more in the morning let's get some sleep!"apple said. she then made up a sleeping area on the floor for Aurora.

_the next morning_

After Aurora had told all of her family about her experiences she spent the rest of the day with her sister.

"Aurora can you help me?" Apple asked after telling about her predicament.

"Well it sounds like you like Gleaming Lance a lot more than Sunset Shield." Aurora said to Apple.

"Well how do I tell them?"

"You could have a picnic with them and then tell them. And I'll go with you for moral support."

"Alright."

After the talk they split up to find the two colts.

"I'll get Gleaming, you get Sunset," said Apple.

With Aurora

"Hello?" Aurora said at Sunset' door.

"Be there in a second!" yell a deep male voice. A minute later the door was opened by Sunset.

"Are you Sunset Shield?" Aurora asked shyly for she thought Sunset was very handsome.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Princess Aurora Layla Rose Chaos and I just returned home."

"Well alright Aurora are you related to Apple Ribbon?"

"Eup she is my sister and I'm here to take you a picnic we're having. Would you like to come?"

"Sure let me take my armor off. Please come in to wait."

"Alright." Aurora said as she stepped inside his places she admired his organization.

As Sunset was taking his armor off he thought of the mare it the other room and couldn't help but think she was beautiful._'She probably has a_ _coltfriend. _he thought.

With Apple

"Hello! she said at Gleaming's door.

"Hello Apple "Gleaming said as he opened his door.

"Do you want to come to a picnic with my sister?"

"Sure. Let's go"

At the picnic spot

"Where's the food?" asked both confused colts at the same time.

"I can just zap it up!" said Aurora.

"So what do you want?" said Apple.

"Um Carrot soup please." said Gleaming.

"My sister's favorite." said Aurora as she conjured up two bowls of carrot soup.

"Can I have have lily and daisy soup please?" asked Sunset politely.

"Sure!" Aurora said and conjured up two bowls of the soup.

"That's Aurora's favorite." Said Apple with a sly smile for she knew Aurora and Sunset liked each other.

After the soup was eaten they talked about various thing until Aurora nudged Apple and nodded to her.

"Um, boys the real reason I brought you here is I know that I showed you both romantic feeling. But I really like one as a friend and one as a coltfriend." Apple said nervously.

"Alright who is who then?" asked and said Sunset.

"Um Gleaming you are the one I like romantically and Sunset I hope we can be friends" Apple said while leaning against Gleaming.

"I understand. And I think I like someone else," Sunset said while he looked at Aurora with loving eyes.

"Uh! Why are you looking at me like that?" Aurora said confused with a blush on her face.

"Let me talk to her "Apple said while leading Aurora away.

With the girls

"Aurora, Sunset likes you did you get that?" Apple asked.

"Um he does?" Aurora said while blushing brightly.

"Yes he does. Have you ever had an admirer?"

"Uh that would be a big no."

"Well now you do. The real important question is do you like him like that?"

"Yes I do. He's just so handsome and fun to be around and he is so kind."

"well you should tell him."

with the boys

"So you liked her too?" Gleaming asked.

"Yeah but I like Aurora more now." Sunset replied.

"Well why don't you tell her?"

"I will. I want to when she comes back" after he said that the girls returned.

"Well I'm done with her." Apple said. "I think you have something to say Aurora."She turned around and Aurora wasn't there.

"I'll look for her." said Sunset.

"She's most likely in her room." Apple yelled to him.

In Aurora's room about a week after the picnic.

"Why did I run?" Aurora asked herself while crying her eyes out."I'm a failure."Aurora's mane was a mess and her face was super puff from crying. Sunset had tried to talk to her , but she had sent him away everyday. Today was different.

"Hello can I come in?" Asked Sunset through the door.

"Yes," said Aurora trying to dry her eyes.

Sunset noticed her wet eyes and asked "Why were you crying?"

"I'm sorry for running," she said while trying to hold back the tears and failing. Sunset didn't say anything. Instead he pulled her into a hug and let her cry herself out. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"For running and for making you feel that you needed to come a find me."

"You didn't make me come here I did it of my own free will because I love you." Sunny said shyly

Aurora didn't replied. But she did kiss him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "I love you,too".

Sunset ,Aurora, Apple Ribbon, and Gleaming Lance went out on dates and had fun the rest of the day.

* * *

**I combined these all. Goodbye my chaotic roses!**


	5. Love in the town

**Hello! Its me I decided to combined three chapters into one. I have changed a few things in the last chapter. Thanks for the review ****misskoifishpony.**** here you go...**

* * *

Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twilight were out on a girls day for ungirly girls. They were come out of the local cafe, when they saw Soarin', Pokey Pierce, and Comet Tail across the street. The three girls tried to go back, but the three boy had already seen them.

"YO, Rainbow! How's it going?" asked a very hyper Soarin'.

"I'm good. Did you have coffee again?" replied RD when the girls had crossed the street.

"Yes he did,"stated Comet. "He have a coffee with ten packets of sugar in it."

"OH, dear. We better stay with you. If he decides to fly away, Rainbow can catch him," said Twilight as the group starts walking.

"Hey! You guys should come to the palace with us and say hi to everypony!" exclaimed Pinkie while bouncing. Pinkie then bounced right onto Pokey's back, and stayed there.

"UH, okay," said a blushing Pokey. The group of six trotted to the crystal palace. The ponies broke of into pairs.

* * *

Pinkie and Pokey went up to her party room.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked a still blushing Pokey.

"Well, we could plan a play for my cousins. It's their birthday tomorrow!" said Pinkie from her perch on his back. So they planned an awesome short play.

* * *

Rainbow was chasing Soarin' around the palace. She decided while he was distracted to jump on him. Soarin' felt a pony behind him, but didn't move fast enough. A second later Rainbow was on his back, and he was blushing.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" asked a sleepy and a blushing Soarin'. He then flew to her room

"Is the coffee wearing out?" asked Rainbow as Soarin' laid down on her bed. She didn't get an answer, but she did hear a snore from him. She smiled and laid down beside him. A few moments later she felt his hoof wrap around her. She was blushing a she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Twily and Comet went to her room because he had a telescope there. Twilight decided to surprise Comet with a ride to her room. When she picked him up she was surprised that he was as heavy as Spike.

"What are you doing?" asked a blushing Comet.

"I'm giving you a ride. So relax." said Twilight. When they got to her room she didn't put him down. "Would you like a ride around outside?"

"Um, sure," replied a very relaxed Comet.

"Your not worried that I'll drop you on accident?"

"No, but if you want I'll hold on if you want."

"I'd feel better if you did." As she got ready to leave Comet wrapped his hooves around her neck. As she was departing she had a heavy blush on her face.

* * *

When Soarin' woke up he saw Rainbow next to him. He tried to move, but Rainbow rolled over on his arm. So he just laid his head down,and waited for her to wake up. A few minute later she awoke with a cute yawn.

"Finally! I thought I would be here for EVER!" said Soarin' in a sarcastic voice.

"Well what can I say, your a great pillow. So soft and warm!" replied Rainbow as she snuggled up to him. He chuckled and said:

"Well I thought you would like to see Twilight giving a ride to Comet"

"WHAT! Really" Rainbow exclaimed as she sat up. Sure enough she saw them out in the sky.

"Would you like to join them?"

"Yea!" While Rainbow was getting ready for take off, Soarin' scooped her up onto his back. She yelped, because she didn't expect him to do that.

"Get comfortable." They then toke off, and meet up with Twilight and Comet.

* * *

While they were doing that Pinkie was having a blast with Pokey. She was also making Pokey blush heavily. She stayed on he back during their play planing. SO after they finished, Pokey laid down on her couch, and said:

"Why were you on my back?"

"Because your SO warm!" exclaimed Pinkie as she snuggled close to him. She had gotten off his back and laid down beside him. She then did something that surprised them both. She kissed him. She pulled away a second late , and almost ran away. But when she tried Pokey hugged her close, and whispered in her ear "I love you, too"

"Really?" Pinkie asked doubtfully, and looked away.

"Yes!" he said. He then turned her head, and kissed her.

* * *

While Twilight was on her flight with Comet, she needed a break. So they found a cloud, and she cast the needed spell on Comet. While they were resting Comet was scooting closer and closer to her. Until he was right beside her. She didn't mind, and put her head on his shoulder.

"You know. You look beautiful today" Comet said to her.

"Really?" Twilight asked while looking into his blue eyes

"Really!"he said, and then kissed her. She was so shocked that she pulled away. He looked hurt and she apologized immediately.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I love you, and I didn't mean to pull away. I was just so shocked. Please, don't hate me" Twilight ranted with a blush on her face.

"I love you, too. And I understand. I don't hate you." Comet said to her, while he hugged her close to him.

* * *

Rainbow and Soarin' were flying, when they saw them kiss.

"Maybe we should let them have some space." said Soarin'

"Yea, but first I have to warn him about breaking her heart." replied Rainbow.

"You can do that later Dashie," Soarin' said while he nuzzled her. He then landed on a cloud.

"Alright!" Rainbow then kissed Soarin' on the cheek and whispered "I love you" She then looked away, because she was afraid he didn't like her.

He look at her and then said "I love you, too." Then he kiss her. They snuggled on the cloud for an hour or two.

* * *

All the while Aurora was watching the 3 couples with a grin on her face. SHe looked at her cutie mark, was shock when it glowed so brightly that she had to cover her eyes.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I what you to tell me what you think Aurora's cutie mark means. tell me in your reviews. Here are our choices:**

**A.) Balance (I mean between good and evil)**

**B.) Destiny (You should know what I mean) **

**C.) Time (I don't know you decide)**


	6. Author's note (Please Read!) Important

**He guys. So I got no reviews for the last chapter. I need 3 reviews to make the next chapter. An action chapter. Also I would like some vote for my new poll. The winner of the last poll was Futtermac. So the next Shy centered one shot will be about Fluttercord. Ha! bet you though I was going to do the winner. Also in you review try to guess Aurora's power. The choices are:**

**A.) Balance (I mean between good and evil)**

**B.) Destiny (You should know what I mean) **

**C.) Time ( is she physic ) Thank you for your time~ Amellia Rose**


End file.
